dragon_ball_xenofandomcom-20200215-history
Dakon
Backstory and Life Dakon is the main character of Dragon Ball Xeno, who is secretly a Saiyan from Planet Sadal of Universe 6. His parents names and whereabouts are unknown, as is most of his life before he was sent to Universe 7. Dakon is one of the strongest, if not the strongest member of the Time Patrol. He is the leader of the Time Patrol's strongest forces: The Elite Time Patroller Squadron. He was sent to join the Time Patrol in Conton City soon after the defeat of Demigra at the hands of the hero of Toki Toki City and Future Trunks' partner: Matillo, one of the strongest Saiyans alive at this time. Dakon quickly rose to the ranks of the Time Patrol, becoming the strongest member there, other than Future Trunks and Matillo at the time. Dakon worked alongside the two of them, throughout the story of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, with Dakon replacing the main character of that game. Afterwards, Dakon and Future Trunks noticed some strange temporal anomalies throughout Conton City. These anomalies were where the rest of The Elite Time Patroller Squadron was found. The other members were different warriors of the Time Patrol from different timelines. All of them filled the place of the main character of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 in their respective timelines. All of their timelines are similar to the main Dragon Ball timeline, but with slight differences. Dakon took it upon himself to give these warriors a new purpose in the world they have now been sent to, so he asked the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, to allow him to create a special force to combat against any other threats to the timeline. He soon became the self-appointed leader, as him and his teammates would now function as the strongest forces of the Time Patrol, essentially being their own Ginyu Force. Appearance Dakon's appearance is slightly different from the average Saiyan. His hair color is a dark brown color, different from the traditional jet black hair of most Saiyans. His hairstyle is very similar to that of Videl, after she cut her hair when training with Gohan. He traditionally wears a black skintight shirt, with a dark red gi shirt on top. He also wears navy blue gi pants and black gi boots. He's about the height of Future Trunks and he's also very lean, although he is just as muscular as any other Dragon Ball character once Z began; something similar to the physique Gohan had during the Resurrection F Arc of Dragon Ball Super. He has pale white skin and dark green eyes. Power Dakon is a Saiyan from Universe 6, meaning he has much more potential to get stronger than their Universe 7 counterparts, due to them having more years to evolve than Universe 7 Saiyans did. This power is shown off when Dakon was able to master not only the Super Saiyan 1 and 2 technique, but even Super Saiyan 3; with the only drawback being that he has a limited use for ki blast and attacks before he must charge up more ki. This brings up his most unique trait: he would be the only character, as of the time of writing this, to have mastered Super Saiyan 3. This allowed him to train in this form and even rival the powers of Super Saiyan Blue in this form. But besides that, Dakon has created a multitude of techniques and attacks during fights. His signature move, which is also the signature move of the entire Elite Time Patrol Squadron, is the Multi-Blast. He also uses techiques such as the Borobasuto, the Ballroom Blitz, the Blaze Ball, and his technique very similar to the Kaioken: Inferno Overdrive. Personality Dakon is very similar to other Saiyans, in that, he always wants to become stronger and fight stronger opponents. But unlike normal Saiyans, he isn't as one-track-minded when it comes to this fact, due to the Saiyans of Universe 6 being much less bloodthirsty than the original Saiyans of Universe 7. Dakon is a calculating and independent leader, always planning his next move before rushing into a battle. He'd rather sit back and make battle plans than run in blindly. Dakon, like most Saiyans, is an absolute foodie, but he also knows when and when not to stop. But all that aside, he does have some obvious downsides. Dakon likes to go full power at the start of fights with many stronger opponents, which usually leads to exhaustion if he doesn't play his cards right. He's also a bit too strict some times, especially when it comes to training. Adding to that, Dakon trains a lot. Like, sometimes more than he needs to. This leads to him getting distracted with training and forgetting about his other duties at time. This also leads to him being too tired for a fight if he needs to go out on a mission right after training, which is very often.